The Sickest Love Story
by cartoonfanatic1235
Summary: I just wanted to write some crazy asylum stories April and Donnie. I don't know if its a one shot or its gonna be a whole new series. Well its up to you guys then if you want me to continue. Just leave a review! Tell me what you think and if I should continue or just leave it how it is!
1. Chapter 1

The two guards escorted the girl through the doors of the hospital. Her red hair down, hand's tied together in back of her.

"I don't know why your putting me here. I didn't kill them..." She couldn't say the sentence without laughing at the end. The guards just ignored her and continued walking.

"You guys are just a couple of old farts that have nothing to do. Other than putting innocent girls in a Psych Ward." The girl spit at the guard to her right, laughing when she saw his face turn into disgust.

"Whatever just wait I'll get out of here and all exterminate you." Laughing again, trying to separate her hands.

"No use kid, your hands are tied together. We'll untie you after we get to the room, just hang in there." Rolling her eyes she kept walking forward...

"This is so stupid, if I said I didn't do it, I didn't do it!" The guards just tighten their grip. Finaley they entered a big room, music playing, bullet-proof windows, everyone wearing the same clothes. "Where's the warden?" She heard the men say. When they started walking again, something caught April's eye. A figure with a purple hoodie, wrappings that went all the way up his arms. She only got a little glimps before going into the next room.

The girl sat across the Warden of the New York State Asylum. Her arms still bound together, trying to brake free. "Its okay now boys, you can set her free." Unlocking her free, April pulled her arms away from them.

"You will be treated with the most kindest care, and make sure out of trouble. Here are your new clothes." The lady held a bundle of clothes, white and light grey, were the colors. "You may change in the bathroom, then join the others in the main room. And please, play nice."

April smiled and got up "No promises Ms." She said before slamming the bathroom door. Sliding her shirt off slowly, stopping to stare at the clothes. "I don't why I can't wear regular clothes, its not like I'm gonna kill somebody with a shirt." Smiling she finished the sentence. "Because that would be to easy to wrap around someone's neck." She laughed as she dressed her self. Finally done she walked out door, 2 men were awaiting her present.

"Time to go Ms.O'neil." They held her arms away from each other and brought her to the main room. Leaving her to twiddle her thumbs and sit on the floor. Bringing her knees close to her she just stared at the ceiling, until someone tapped her shoulder. Turning her head she saw another hooded person. This time in an orange colored one, he took off his hood.  
Holding out a flower, he smiled. "Its okay Ms. you'll get use to this place." He squeaked out, April looked at him and took the flower. Smiling she was gonna say thank you but some one yelled.

"Mikey! What did I say about talking to people!" A blue hooded figure came forward, pulling the small turtle by the hood.

"Hey! He was just trying to make me happy!" The person threw his head back, the hood falling. So he could look her in the eyes.

"You wont be happy when cuts off your hands, like the other people he did it to!" She stepped back a little to take a good look at the turtle. "That's a lie! I never did that to them! Everybody is lieing!" The blue clad turtle dragged the small turtle to a different place in the room.

"And they call me crazy." She looked around once again, her eye catching what she saw before. The purple figure just starring out the window, picking herself up she walked towards him. Halfway there she was stopped by a red hooded figure. You could see his green eyes glow through the shadow.

"You shouldn't go near him, he's not normal. He thinks there's something crawling inside him." April looked at him then pushed him away.

"It seems that everybody here isn't normal. And I do as I please..." She called back to him. Walking forward she sat besides the figure, he looked back then forward again. "Go away please." His voice was scratchy.

"No." April said touching his arm.  
"My name is April. What's your name honey?" She smiled trying to act casual.  
He turned to her, just to answer. "Donnie. Now please leave me alone." Donnie went back to looking out the window.

"Why are you so quiet? I wonder what would happen if I took this hood?" She reached up but he pushed her away. "I said leave me alone!" He scooted farther away.

"Why are you acting like this towards me? I just want to know my fellow inmates." April held his hand, intertwining her fingers with his three.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I like you."

"How? I'm weird,crazy, and I think everyone's after me."

"That's what I like about you, if you were normal then I wouldn't be interested." He looked at her and started holding her hand, "Please don't leave me like everyone else." Donnie said holding back tears. April pulled back his hood then kissed his scarred cheek.

"I'll try my best not to kill you, I'll promise you that." She smiled un-evenly, he smiled and held her close.

"Thanks for trying, April."

"Its my pleasure Donnie."


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello looked at his terrible reflection, scars up and down his face, busted in lip. April always told him to leave his hood off, when they were walking around the courtyard.

"How could she love me?" He grazed the scars trying to answer the question he always asked. His door creaked open, "Donnie? Are you ready?" Rushing he quickly pulled a sweater over himself.

"Y-y-yeah, Lets go April." She stopped him before he could get out the door. "Its hot outside babe, take off the sweater." Donnie gulped then touched his hood.

"Take this off?" April nodded, starting to pull up his sweater. He let her take it off, and tried to rush out the door.

"Hang on now, that part of your bandage wasn't red yesterday. Go sit down and start un-wrapping." He did as she said, finding big red gashes. April brought her hand up and slapped Donnie's head. "Donnie I thought the doctor told you to stop cutting your self."

"Yeah but I felt something moving and it wouldn't stop, the medication didn't help either. I think it made it worst." He explained while she was cleaning out the gashes..

"If they find out that your doing this again, you wont be able to leave your room."

"I know." She wrapped him back up and kissed his cheek, "It doesn't seen like you know." Donnie pushed her away and got up, feeling the anger grow.

"What do you want me to do!? Why are you even with me if you know I do this!" He walked out grabbing his sweater than slamming the door. "Why is he acting like this again?" April got up to go after him.

Donnie ran down the halls, turning right to go to the boy's bathroom. Slamming the door open and locking himself into a stall. Taking the razor he tapped behind the toilet back, looking at the metal razor. Pulling off his wrapping, setting the item against his skin.

"No body get what I'm going through!" He screamed while puncturing his arm. New scars were gonna be made. Blood will be spilled, nobody will care. He brought it up to his cheek, slicing where April would always kiss him.

"She says she cares but that's just a lie! Everyone tells lies! Nobody cares if I would leave!" Stabbing again, feeling his whole arm soaked with blood, blood spilling down his cheek down his neck. The door opened to the boy's bathroom, he heard the foot steps stopped in front of the stall he was in.

"Donatello? Can you please open the door honey?" It was one of the nurses, he unlocked the door. The nurse was welcomed by a un-pleasing sight, blood stained skin. A bloody razor he held within his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh gosh ! Come on lets get you cleaned up! You can talk to Mr. Red after..."  
he grabbed a couple of tissues to clean up the blood then escorted him out. Donatello sat on the medical bed, while he was getting stitched up. "Well that's it, his next door. He wants to talk to you." Nodding he opened the door, and was welcomed by a smiling doctor.

"How have you been Donatello? Please, take a seat." He did as he said and sat across from the doctor.

"I have been good a little, I met this girl. We are getting together well, but sometimes she'll get me mad."

"So sounds like your doing alright, but why did you do this to yourself then?" Donatello looked down at the doctors words.

"She got me mad and sad, and I can't get rid of the feeling that something's crawling inside me." The doctor just shook his slowly then he pulled something out of the drawer. "Stick out your hands Donatello." The doctor asked with a tint of annoyance in his voice, Donnie stock them out.

"Good, now I'm putting these on your hands. The reason why, is because this will keep you from hurting your self . You'll have a nurse feed you and escort you around. " Mr. Red clipped on the metal hand covers, making sure there was no way Donatello could get his hands out.

"Oh and its time for your shot." The turtle cringed and let the needle invade his neck, feeling the medicine burn through his vains. Donatello got up and tried to open the door, the doctor opened the door with a smile.

"You'll be assisted by a nurse in a little, just sit in the waiting room." The turtle sat in the chair, trying to get his hands away from each other. Resting his head against the wall, until someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hamatto Donatello? Would you like to go back to your room?" He nodded and she helped him up, walking side by side. She opened the door, and made sure everything was alright before she was gonna leave.

"I'll be back in a while to your pills, just take a nap or something." He just layed back on the bed and ordered her off. Staring up at the ceiling just thinking what is she doing right now? Then his door creaked open, turning his head a little to look. It was her, her hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Smiling she ran and threw her self on the bed with him.

"Again Donnie? Why did you cut your self this time?" She said into his ear while holding him from the back. Snuggling his head into her neck, silently crying his tears out. "You were being a bitch, and got me mad and sad." he groaned as she rubbed his head. "I was only being a bitch because I'm worried about you." She kissed the top of his head, hugging him closely.

"Why don't you just leave? Are you even happy being with me?" He turned away from her, trying to avoid eye contact. April picked up Donnie's chin, starring in his eyes. Smiling she said "I stay because I love you! You crazy stupid idiot!" For the first time in their whole relationship April actually kissed him. Lips meeting lips, tongues were sucked. Pulling away some drool was left at the corner od Donnie's mouth. Smiling she went in for another kiss but the door opened.

"OH! I am so sorry to walk in on you! Donnie has to take his meds and eat lunch!" April nodded and got off of Donnie, kissing his cheek before leaving. "Looks like she really likes you." The nurse handed his pills and water to him.

"Yeah um, she said she loves me..." He swallowed his pills and drank his water...

"Really? Fantastic! Did you tell her you love her?" Donatello croaked his eye brow and opened his mouth.

"Was I supposed to say it back?" He saw the young nurse do a facepalm she then helped him up. "Well when a girl says it she might want you to say it back too." They turned down the corner heading for the cafeteria.

"Oh I really didn't know she wanted me to say it back. I'll tell her the next time I see her." The nurse opened the door and he walked in.

"Well don't say it if you don't mean it. But if you do mean it say it aloud for her." She pulled out a chair for him. Sitting down he just starred ahead...

"Well I do love her, I think I do. Ugh! Now I'm frustrated! Why is this so hard!" He let his head fall to the table. The nurse patted him on the head then went to get his food. Waiting he heard someone pull a chair out next to him.

"Hey there my psycho lover what are you doing?" She kissed his stitched up cheek and leaned against him.  
n  
"I'm pretty sure your the psycho one love." He pecked her lips and she flinched back, "Donnie lets not act like that in front of other." She pushed him a little away.

"What? But why?" He snaked his arm around her waist to bring her back to him. "Because, they might break us up." She whispered before kissing his cheek again. The nurse came back with a bowl of noodles. April got up and took the bowl from the nurse.

"Don't worry about him anymore I can feed him!" She said in her most cheerful voice before sitting down next to him. "Eat." She held out the fork full of noodles, he moved in forward and took the fork in his mouth. Slurping down the noodles, smiling when she smiled. Finally the bowl was emptied, he caught sight of her eyes. Her stare had a loving meaning to it. Then he knew trying to hold her hand with the metal clamps on his hand. Smiling he let the words just flow out.

"I love you..." He leaned in and April allowed this one kiss in public. Pulling away she hugged him and kissed him all over. Her expression then changed into a sad one under her breath she said.

"Yeah for now."


End file.
